warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:F0XTRAUT/Falcon Survey
Hello and welcome to the Falcon Survey! Here you will be answering Falcon based questions, these question shouldn't take you more than 10 minutes to complete. Also, this survey is directed at players that own a Falcon or have at least used a Falcon before (either in skirmish or test server). So it is important that if you don't own or have used an Falcon before, that you shouldn't vote. Simply because it could mess up the results and the survey wouldn't be as accurate as it was intended to be. If you have an additional feedback on Falcon or anything regarding that matter, then feel free to comment below. There are 25 Questions: Do you own a Falcon? Yes No Have you used a Falcon before? Yes No How often do you use your Falcon? Very Often Often Sometimes Barely Never When do you usually use your Falcon during battle? At the beginning of battle At the middle of battle At the end of battle Anytime during the battle What type of Falcon do you use? Traditionalist (+50% HP, cannot use ability) Regular (Can use ability) How do you use your Falcon? Beacon runner Support Brawler What setup do you use on Falcon? Avengers Tempests Embers Redeemers Exodus Glories Thunders Calamities Dragoon Tridents Zeus Chimeras Ancile A combination of the above Whatever setup you use, rate it from 1-5 stars? ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐ ⭐ How much damage can you do with your Falcon in a normal battle? 1,000,000 or above 900,000 800,000 700,000 600,000 500,000 400,000 300,000 200,000 100,000 or less What is more common? Regular Falcons Traditionalist Falcons How do you deal with Stealth Robots? Chase them around while they are in stealth until their stealth runs out, then attack them. Run away then attack them when they are out of stealth Wait out their stealth, then attack Use Quantum Radar to attack What passive modules do you use on your Falcon? Armour Kit Heavy Armour Kit Nuclear Reactor Thermonuclear Reactor Last Stand Battleborn Anti Control Fortifier A combination of the above What active modules do you use on your Falcon? Repair System Advanced Repair System Quantum Radar Death Mark Lockdown Ammo Phaseshift Which Paintjob looks aesthetically pleasing? Standard Blackbird Jade Would you produce another Falcon even after you already own one? Yes No How do you deal with other Falcons in normal battles? Wait until they are weakened or their resistance is down Attack them head on Get help and then attack Don't attack them Wait for your teammates to weaken them to the point where you can steal the kill How do you deal with other Falcons in FFA? Wait until they are weakened or their resistance is down Attack them head on Don't attack them Team up with them How often do you see Falcons on your team? Very often Often Sometimes Barely Never How often do you see Falcons on the enemy team? Very often Often Sometimes Barely Never How difficult do you think you will find it to kill a Maxed Glory Traditionalist Falcon with your Falcon? Easy Mediocre Normal Hard Brutal Legendary Mythic Death How difficult do you find it to kill everyone else with your Falcon? Easy Mediocre Normal Hard Brutal Legendary Mythic Death Because Falcon is a tank when not using its ability, how long do you think you can survive with your Falcon? 10 minutes 9 minutes 8 minutes 7 minutes 6 minutes 5 minutes 4 minutes 3 minutes 2 minutes 1 minute or less It just dies immediately And because Falcon is very good at distracting the enemy team, how long do you think you can distract them with your Falcon? 10 minutes 9 minutes 8 minutes 7 minutes 6 minutes 5 minutes 4 minutes 3 minutes 2 minutes 1 minute or less It just dies immediately Do you think Falcon's ability mechanics should be more like Tyr and Fenrir's ability mechanics (you can chose to stay between damage resistance and the use of jump and three weapons for as long as you like)? Yes No Rate this survey ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐⭐ ⭐⭐ ⭐ Category:Blog posts